A Bet in Paris
by JDDCdancer1497
Summary: Sequel to A Bet to Love!   Clare and Eli are in Paris for their six month anniversary but will obstacles get in the way of their romance in this city?
1. My ladybug bear

**O since all of you said Sequel, I have made one! It was actually pretty funny because I already had in my head 'okay if they want a sequel I will definitely make them be in Paris' and all of you were like please in the sequel put them in Paris! It was funny to see that we all had the same idea! But they will be in Paris! Can't you tell by the title? Haha well anyway I hope that you all enjoy the sequel as much as the first part!**

**This is dedicated to: degrassiluver15 okay I can pretty much ALWAYS count on your review and it says the same thing practically every time! It makes me laugh and I love it! **

**Eli's POV**

"Eli, what are we forgetting?" Clare asked me. She has been running around like a mad woman for about three hours now. It is funny so I'm just sitting here watching her, even though she will get annoyed by it soon. I chuckled.

"Clare, will you calm down? We leave in two hours, and we have everything. Just breathe and come relax with me!" She glared at me after I told her that.

"Relax? Ha! How am I supposed to relax when we still have one million things to do?" She yelled. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms from behind her. I kissed her neck multiple times and I instantly felt her body melt into mine. I smirked at the affect I have on her.

"I love you." I whispered into her soft curls. She giggled.

"Okay, maybe I can take a break. But you have to keep pampering me!" She said. I smiled a bit but to myself so she wouldn't see the affect that she also has on me.

"Deal." I responded while picking her up into my arms. I carried her bridal style all the way up to my room and set her down on the bed. She squealed when I lied down next to her. I flipped her so now her stomach was now on the bed. I started rubbing her back. I know that Clare loves it when I do this. She especially loves it when she is stressed out. So it was a bonus to do it right now. After about an hour of that she was finally relaxed. I realized that we still had an hour before we had to leave for the airport so I rubbed her back. This always puts her to sleep and this time wasn't any different.

"Hey son! I need your help!" My dad whispered as he entered the room. I nodded my head at him and followed down the stairs. Turns out he needed help loading the car.

"Eli, I haven't seen you in forever!" My dad's best friend/co- worker said. He was giving us a ride to the airport.

"Hey Frank! I know I've been busy, haven't had much time to come down for a visit at the radio station." I responded.

"Speaking of you being busy where is this girlfriend of yours?" He asked. I chuckled a bit.

"That isn't why I haven't come down and she is asleep upstairs." Bullfrog patted me on the back.

"Don't lie! Clare is totally the reason you don't come hang out at the radio station." He told me.

"I don't really think it is Clare's scene, so I just don't okay?" I admitted. Bullfrog and Frank laughed.

"Bullfrog, your son is whipped!" Frank said while my father agreed.

"I am not!" I defended but then my mom came in and said,

"You are sweetie. Nothing to be ashamed of, Bullfrog here was the same way." I stared in disbelief.

"You're jesting." I said. All three of them shook their heads.

"She is actually telling the truth, son. I would do anything for your mother and still would." He kissed her. I know most teenagers find it disgusting to see their parents kiss but I find it sweet. Also, it makes me think that one day Clare and I will be here, telling our son that I was whipped with Adam right next to us. I chuckled at the thought. That would be awesome! I looked at the clock and saw the we had only fifteen minutes until it was time to leave. Where did the time go? I excused myself from the group and made my way to my room. I opened the door and saw Clare still sleeping soundly.

"Clare. Wake up." I said. Sometime during her nap she must have flipped back over which was a bonus for me. I kissed her for a moment before I felt her lips respond.

"Hey." She whispered while stretching her little body. She is so petite and she looks so innocent. I guess that is why I call her my little innocent girlfriend though. She really does fit the profile.

"Hello, love. We will be leaving in about thirteen minutes." I said then counted backwards until,

"Eli! Thirteen minutes! There is so much to do! We didn't pack the car or pack the toiletries. Why did you do that! I hate you!" She hit my chest.

"Calm down. I did all of that while you were sleeping and n, you don't hate me you love me. And I love you right back." I finished with a smirk. She did seem to be a little more at ease but then hit me again for my last comment.

"Whatever." She muttered under her breath. I chuckled.

"Say it." I demanded.

"No."

"You can do it!" I encouraged her. He rolled her eyes and got out of bed. Ignoring my silent plead. She was walking towards the bathroom so I decided to call,

"I love you!"

"Love you too!" She responded.

"Ha!" I yelled.

"Dang it." She muttered. I moved over to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I need to get ready, Eli." Se said trying to get out of my grasp.

"But you look so beautiful already." I told her honestly.

"I have bed hair and my clothes are all twisted." She pointed out.

"Yet, I have never seen such a beautiful sight." I closed the gap between us again and kissed her. It grew more passionate and needy. There was tongue, lots of tongue before finally Clare pulled away. I was still in my kiss mode when she slipped out of me and went into the bathroom. I smiled at myself. Yes, I could be my parents in a few years and yes it will most definitely be with Clare.

**Clare's POV**

After I finished in the bathroom I went downstairs. I saw Eli and Eli's parents, I also saw a man. The person I assume who was giving us a ride to the airport.

"Oh there she is, the famous Clare that has stolen Eli away from us!" The older man exclaimed. I didn't know quite what he mean but I do know that my cheeks were turning red.

"Frank's just kidding." Eli whispered into my ear. I nodded my head.

"It is very nice to meet you." I told him while extending an arm. He laughed.

"You weren't wrong when you said she was the sweetest teenage girl you'll ever meet." He said while taking my hand and shaking it.

"Thank you." I politely responded.

"Well, introductions are over let's get to the airport!" Bullfrog announced. Everyone agreed so in the next five minutes we were out the door and into the car. The three adults sang old songs the entire way there. It was a little strange to say the least but Eli kept apologizing, clearly embarrassed by his parents display.

"I'm so sorry." He said for about the one hundredth time.

"It is okay. It is just-"

"Abnormal, strange, weird, beyond anything human?" He offered.

"That last one didn't even make sense." I told him.

"Exactly my point." He responded. I giggled at his words. I leaned up to him and kissed him. He pulled away first.

"But I must say, you are an excellent distraction." He stated then kissed me again.

"Eli, stop making out with your girlfriend in my car." Frank said.

"Sorry but I needed something to distract her from your guys' awful singing." Eli responded. I gasped.

"Excuse me. You were the one who wanted the distraction." I corrected.

"Believe me we believe you before Eli, Clare." Cece responded.

"You see, how sad is that? I bring a girl home an you end up loving her more than your only son." Eli shook his head. We all laughed except Eli.

"I'm hurt! You all hurt me." He said.

"Poor baby." I mocked hurt.

"Okay, you can stay, Clare. You make fun of him just as much as we do!" Frank exclaimed.

"I think she does even more, which is sad considering how much you all do it." Eli corrected. I must say this group is so much more lively then my own. It is a nice change. A very nice change.

"Well, we have arrived." Frank announced as he parked the car in a spot. A sudden realization hit me that we were about to get onto an airplane and go to Paris, France! I mean that is just insane! My boyfriend is taking me, Clare Edwards, to Paris! The, to be told, most romantic place! I squealed but only loud enough for Eli to hear me.

"Excited?" He asked. Not in a mocking or teasing way but really asking me.

"Yes. Very." I replied.

"Good. Me too!" He whispered to me. We all got out of the car and unloaded all of the luggage. All of our hands were full because there were so many bags. We went in and checked out our suitcases; once they were weighed and approved they took them behind the desk so that they will be loaded onto our plane. We then had to say goodbye to Frank.

"It was very nice meeting you." I told him. He brought me into a hug.

"Eli really loves you. Never forget that." He whispered into my ear. I nodded. Frank gave the rest of them a hug before leaving the airport. Once we saw him out the front door we went through the baggage check. That only took about thirty minutes. So we still had about an hour to kill before our flight was set to take off.

"You want to look through the gift shops with me?" I asked Eli with my cutest pout face.

"You know I can't say no so why even ask?" He responded.

"It is polite." I said.

"Ah, my little innocent girlfriend, you're too polite for your own good." He told me, I just rolled my eyes at him. "Then you do that and remind you are still a teenager." I laughed at him. He kissed my temple and we started walking towards the cute gift shops. I immediately spotted this small bear stuffed animal dressed as a lady bug! It was the cutest thing ever!

"Awe!" I melted and picked it up. "Isn't it really cute?" Eli smirked and walked over to me.

"It is alright." I scoffed.

"You just don't understand cuteness." I put the bear down and looked through the rest of the quaint shop. I suddenly realized that I had to go to the bathroom. I told Eli that and he nodded his head telling me he would wait here. I quickly finished and once I got back to Eli I saw him putting something in his pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He jumped a bit but replied,

"Chapstick. I can't find it." I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"You always have your chapstick in this pocket." I reached in and pulled it out.

"Oh, right. I must have forgotten." I was confused then I looked over and noticed the bear ws missing.

"Hey, the bear is gone!" I announced.

"Yeah, someone bought it." I sighed in disappointment. "Cheer up." He told me with a simple kiss to the lips.

"I love you." I said.

"I'd hope so." He responded while pulling me to the next shop.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" I asked him.

"Hmm, let's see, nope." He casually replied. I gasped and took his hand out of my own.

"You're mean." He shrugged and walked away from me. The nerve of him! I scoffed. All of a sudden,

"Clare Edwards, I am completely in love with you." I heard Eli say through the speakers. Through the speakers? I saw him behind the counter talking into the microphone. He stepped down and walked to me.

"Are you insane?" I asked.

"Nope. Just in love." He stated.

"That was really cheesy." I said.

"You being the girl who just melted over a bear in a lady bug costume." He pointed out.

"It was cute! It is such a bummer that it got sold." I said sadly.

"You should have told me to buy it for you!" He exclaimed.

"Well, you should have already known that I wanted it and gotten it for me." I started heading back towards our gate since it was time to board. I heard over the intercom that they were now boarding. We got onto the plane and found our seats. I sat at the window seat with Eli on my left side while Cece and Bullfrog sat across the aisle. I rested my head back onto the seat and waited for the plane to take off. It was now 5:00pm so most of our flight would be at night. I was pretty much wired though since I took a nap. But it was nice knowing that we were taking only one plane the entire way there. We heard the captain speak and one of the flight attendants tell us to put our seat belts on and in only minutes we were in the sky. I felt Eli shift around in his seat and before I knew it the bear dressed as a ladybug was in front of my face.

"Guess I know you better then you thought." Eli spoke softly. I giggled and looked at him.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome, my love." He responded. "What are you going to name it?" I looked at the bear for a long while.

"Love."

"Love?"

"Are you going to make fun of me now?" I asked him but to my surprise he shook his head.

"No, I think it is perfect. Just like you." He poked my belly button.

"I'm not perfect Eli." I reminded him.

"You are to me." He stated. It seemed like it was so simple to him, then again maybe it is.

"I can't believe it is almost our six month anniversary." I said.

"Well, believe it, these two weeks are going to be packed with adventure and it is all for you." I smiled.

"You didn't have to go through all that trouble. I still can't believe that you are actually taking me there." He chuckled and kissed my ear. We spent a few more hours just talking until I became very sleepy.

"Here lay your head on my chest and go to sleep." Eli said. I gave in right away. I tucked love, my ladybug bear, in between us and closed my eyes. I fell asleep rather quickly because Eli was petting my hair. I guess you could say I was excited for Paris but that would be a total understatement.

**Paris! I want to go! Have any of you ever been there? Let me know in that review you are going to get me! What do you think of the newest character in here? No, not Frank I'm talking about Love! Haha I actually have a stuffed animal like that I got it on Valentine 's Day! It is pretty adorable! I hope you enjoyed this! REVIEW!**


	2. Welcome to Paris, France

**I am going to be honest. I was a little nervous when I saw that I didn't have any reviews. I then realized that I posted the first chapter of this on the season premier of Degrassi so then I was like okay. Then the next day BOOM! I had a ton of reviews! So thanks everyone! You all are fantastic! I am also sorry that I didn't update sooner, I was sick the past couple of days and just didn't feel up to it. But I feel better today so I thought I should give you a chapter!**

**Clare's POV**

I jolted awake when I felt the plan jerk. I sat straight up and started breathing heavily. I am okay with heights and I'm fine with the airplane in general but it always scares me when there is turbulence. I felt someone's hands on my shoulders. I didn't need to look to know for sure that it was Eli, not just because he is sitting next to me but because I can tell by his hands.

"It's okay." He whispered in my ear while rubbing my shoulders to try and get me to calm down. I was a little more relaxed but still jumped when the plane started to shake yet again. I heard Eli chuckle and for the first time tonight I looked back at him and glared.

"It's not funny." He stopped laughing once I said, more like barked, it quietly.

"I'm sorry. You're right." He put his hands up in defense. The plane shook again and then we heard the captain say,

"Hey all of you passengers! We are in a bit of turbulence. Just make sure you stay seated and keep your seat belt buckled." Then there was silence. It had to be pretty early in the morning considering it was still dark. 3:00am maybe? I sighed and sat back into my seat. I tried to get comfortable and then all of a sudden my seat belt unlocks. I gasped and tried to buckle it again but it just wouldn't go in. I tapped Eli frantically on the shoulder.

"Eli. Eli. Eli." It was like I was chanting his name which he probably enjoyed. He looked over at me with that stupid yet amazing smirk on his face.

"Yes, dear?" He teased. I glared at him again.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face and help me! I'm going to die." Okay, so maybe I was being a little overdramatic but I just wanted my seat belt to be safely buckled. He laughed at me.

"You're such a drama queen." I heard him mutter as he grabbed the seat belt from my hands. I smacked him on the back of his head. It was easy to do considering his head was down trying to buckle me back in. He looked up at me with those great green eyes of his and I just melted.

"I forgive you." I whispered to him. He looked up at me and gave me a confused look.

"I didn't apologize." He replied.

"You did. You just didn't say it out loud, but don't worry I heard it." I pointed out. He smirked once more at me before going back to the task at hand. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he got it to buckle. He pulled away from me and smiled.

"There you go." He said sweetly before turning away. I had this strange feeling that something was wrong, he was hiding it well but I could tell that something was off with him. I touched his shoulder again and he looked back at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He smiled but I saw right through it.

"F-fine." He responded as the plane shook again. I then realized what the matter was.

"You don't like the turbulence very much, huh?" I questioned in a soft sweet tone. He shook his head.

"I hate it but I'm trying to not show it because I know you are scared of it." He explained. That makes me feel really good. To know he would put his fears aside to make sure that I'm okay it made me feel all warm inside. I snuggled up to him and he layed his head right about my breasts. I gently rubbed his head.

"Eli, that is probably one of the sweetest things ever but you don't have to pretend. I can take care of you every once in a while. We are in a relationship and even know the guy protects his girl doesn't mean the girl can't protect her guy." I explained to him. He smiled softly.

"Thank you so much. That means the world." He muttered before burying his face into me. The plane shook again but Eli didn't this time. I looked down and saw that he was fast asleep. Poor thing, must have been exhausted. I didn't even know it. I grabbed Love and stuffed him into Eli's front pocket on his shirt. I gave Eli a quick peck on the head before closing my eyes.

"I love you, Eli." I murmured before falling fast asleep. The second time I woke up was from the captain announcing that we would be landing in about an hour and a half and we were on-time. I sighed in contentment. I looked over at Eli and he was staring at me. I couldn't read his expression so I was a bit worried I did something wrong. I went through the past couple of hours, before I went to sleep, and I couldn't think of a thing that he could be mad about.

"Eli, what did I do?" I asked hesitantly. He smiled and shook his head.

"You look gorgeous." He responded. I tilted my head to the side and bit my lip. I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks when I muttered,

"Thanks." Eli chuckled a bit.

"You know how I told you I love you with bed head?" I nodded at him. "I think I love this look even more." He told me with a bright smile.

"Eli, what is it? What do I look like?" I asked frantically while trying to find my mirror Once I found it I looked into it. Every strand of my hair was sticking out in a different place. I looked horrible, to say it nicely.

"Eli I look like crap." I exclaimed quietly. He shook his head in disagreement.

"You look gorgeous." He repeated and then kissed me. I pulled away.

"Why would you want to kiss _this_?" I asked pointing to my face.

"_This,_" He started pointing to my face. "So happens to be my beautiful girlfriend whom I'm in love with and will kiss at any time I please. Whether she is all dressed up or just woke up in an airplane." He finished before kissing me again. This time I let him and I didn't pull away. I mean who would? That was totally sweet! Gosh, I'm such a girl! But I bet that is one of Eli's favorite things about me.

**Eli's POV**

I back away from kissing Clare for just a second before kissing her again. She giggled into my mouth and let me tell you I loved it. Who knew that a simple vibration from her could make my entire body go numb? I felt amazing when I backed away again. I kept my forehead pressed against hers and our lips only centimeters apart, taunting her. But in reality they were taunting me even more.

"Is it just me or do your kisses get better and better each time?" I asked her playfully.

"Well, maybe. What can I say, I have a good instructor." She responded before kissing me again. Woah, where did that come from? I have no idea but I certainly do like it. I kissed her back until the plane shook again. Great!

"Hey, baby boy, are you okay? I forgot you don't like that too much." Cece asked. Now she asked? Clare took care of that last night!

"I'm fine. I have Clare." I pulled Clare to me and kissed the top of her head. She giggled and snuggled into me. I looked down at her but then noticed that in my pocket was Love. Clare's little stuffed bear that was wearing a ladybug costume.

"Clare, why is this thing in my pocket?" I asked her. She looked at me and scoffed while rolling her eyes.

"First of all, Eli, it is not this thing. His name is Love." Now I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like the thing has feelings." I responded. She glared at me.

"His name is Love." She said. I sighed and then corrected myself.

"Fine. Love doesn't have feelings." Clare started laughing like mad. I love her laugh. It is so contagious that I started to laugh. I didn't even know what was funny to her and I was laughing. That is what this girl does to me. Makes me act all crazy and do things you wouldn't believe. I guess that is what you do when you are in love. It is kind of weird, you know, to be in love with someone. But I wouldn't trade a second of it.

"What is so funny?" I asked once our laughter had died down.

"It's just you said Love doesn't have any feelings but the word love is a feeling." She started laughing again and so did I. At least I knew why we were laughing this time. That is better!

"I love you." She told me suddenly and it made my heart pound erratically in my chest. We have been together for almost six months and still when she says that I get nervous.

"I love you too." I told her before grabbing her face and giving her kisses everywhere but her lips. She hates when I do this but I love it and I think she secretly loves it too. She put her hands on my chest and I thought 'uh oh'. She smiled a bit.

"Why are you so nervous?" She asked me. I sighed before smirking a small smirk to try and hide the nerves. I remained quiet for quite some time.

"Eli? Is everything alright?" She questioned with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine. I just don't like you knowing that you still make me nervous after so long." I admitted. I can't believe I just told her that! She is going to hate me.

"Now I know I'm not alone." She simply stated and smiled up at me. I smiled back down at her.

"I actually find it kind of flattering." She said while touching her hand to her chest for dramatic effect.

"Did I mention you are a drama queen?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh please! I am not!" She defended.

"Correction, you are! May I remind you that you were freaking out yesterday before we left for the airport?" She started to pout. Oh man I love this so much. She is just so adorable I could just eat her. No, not like that! You know what I mean!

"I do not." She said again. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, I still love you." I whispered in her ear. She pushed me away.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She announced to me. I nodded.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" I asked.

"No, there might be turbulence and I want you to stay seated if there is." She replied. Well that is thoughtful.

"I'm fine. I want to come." I told her standing up. We walked back there and she went into one of the open ones. I stood in front of the door. After a minute the plane started to shake. Don't ask me how but since I was leaning on the door it unlocked and I fell into the bathroom. Thank goodness Clare was finished. It was a small space and Clare and I were pressed into each other tightly. I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers for a brief second. She was blushing madly.

"Eli, what are you doing in here?" She questioned me. I knew it looked wrong and bad but it was innocent really! Obviously.

"Somehow the door unlocked and I fell into well here." I pointed around the way too small area. "You believe me right?" I asked.

"Of course, Eli. Of course I believe you. I have no reason not to." She said. I sighed happily.

"You are too good for me, I swear." I told her. She giggled and pushed me out of the tiny space. We walked back to our seats and once we sat down she told me,

"Nope, there is no such thing." I smiled at her.

"Stay seated and be sure to keep seat belts buckled. We are now going down to land." The announcement rang through our ears. I held Clare's hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. About twenty minutes later I saw that we were landing. It was noisy and not a pleasant experience. I cringed and the loud noise of the tires hitting the road. Clare squeezed my hand even tighter. I looked over at her and she mouthed that it was okay. I smiled. Leave it to Clare to make me feel better in a time like this. We finally stopped and I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding in.

"See? You're alive." Clare joked and I laughed a bit. Surprisingly so.

"That I did." I agreed.

"Okay, kiddies, let us get going!" Bullfrog announced.

"Kiddies? What are we two?" I mocked.

"In my eyes, always." Cece responded.

"Okay okay. Let's get off this wicked thing." I said.

"Wow, you really don't like airplanes do you?" Clare asked.

"It's not so much the airplane. I don't know. It is hard to explain." I sigh in defeat. Clare interlaced our fingers and she kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I still love you." She said repeating my words from earlier.

"Good. I love you too." I told her. As we were walking out Bullfrog asked,

"Why is that thing in your pocket?" He was referring to Love.

"It isn't that thing his name is Love and please don't ask." I responded with a chuckle. Clare giggled as well at my parent's confused faces. They shrugged it off though.

"Well, let's go!" We all got our luggage and then we walked out of the airport. There was a translator just outside, thank goodness, that got us a taxi type thing. Our cab driver could also speak some pretty good English which was good.

"Well, Welcome to Paris, France!" He announced. Clare squealed and kissed me. And as always I kissed her back. It's funny I think I have kissed her more times today than I ever have. I laughed inwardly at the thought. We pulled away and Clare said,

"I love you."

"I love you too." I responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was talking to Love." She said giving this bear a kiss on the nose.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really, but I love you too." She replied.

"You better." I warned while pointing a finger at her.

"I do." She said. We were wrapped up in our own little world that we didn't even realize that we were at our hotel. We got out of the car while my parents paid the driver.

"This is so much fun already!" Clare exclaimed. I laughed at her but nodded my head.

"It is indeed."

**Okay so this was pretty awful. I don't have writers block it just wasn't good. I'm so sorry! I didn't want it to be. But review for me anyway! PLEASE!**


	3. Some Will Win

**Okay, so, wow…I had no idea y'all were still so interested in this story, but I love that you are. Now that my other sequel is complete, I can really focus on this sequel…YAY! I'm excited just thinking about it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

Right now Bullfrog and Cece were checking in at the front desk of this quite fancy hotel. I had no idea they were going to make it like this, I mean, yeah I know Eli and I are celebrating our six month anniversary, but geez this place is indescribable! What will Eli do for our one year anniversary? That thought was on my mind, and let me tell you it was almost…scary too. I can't explain it, it was just…

"Boo!" I jumped back in surprise, "ah!" Tripping over my luggage and landing right on my butt. When I looked up I saw Eli right there at my aid. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, Clare. I didn't mean to make you fall down." I know he meant well, but that still hurt. I pouted a little before getting up and brushing myself off.

I got my stuff and walked over to where Cece was. "Oh, Clare, dear I was thinking that we could-oh! What happened to your arm?" My arm? I looked down and sure enough there was a scrape. I sighed. "I tripped over my things and fell down." I decided not to tell her that Eli scared me and that is what caused it, because I knew that he would have gotten into trouble, even more now because I am somewhat hurt.

"Eli! Eli!" Cece called out, he ran over immediately. He looked nervous, he probably expected that I told on him. "Clare tripped and got hurt, there is a drug store right across the street. Take her there and buy some first aid stuff." Eli looked over at me with his eyebrows scrunched then back to his mom.

"Don't we have a first aid kit with us?" Cece laughed. "Yes, but it isn't right here right now, and your dad is arguing with the front desk guy…you know what that means." Eli nodded, while stood there still wondering what in the world they were talking about. "Yeah, I get it, we'll be standing here for three hours minimum." I gasped but Cece agreed with him. Wow. Three hours minimum? Oh well, it isn't like I have anything to do, really, anyway.

"Okay, then, let's go, Clare." I nodded and handed Cece everything but one bag that had my wallet and phone and stuff like that in it. We walked out of the hotel and started to walk across the street. It wasn't hard to get across at all because this street was almost deserted. I noticed thought, that ever since I fell Eli has become a bit distance, and I have no idea why.

When we got to the drug store about thirty seconds later, the old lady at the counter greeted us in. It wasn't a big store, it was about the size of a gas station stop…you know where they sell candy, drinks, chips, things like that. Eli went straight to the first aid stuff picked some stuff out then checked out. It seemed like he was moving at a fast pace, which was weird.

"That bear is such a darling thing! Adorable." The old lady said to Eli, he looked confused at first but then looked down, and realized that Love was still in his pocket. Eli smiled at the old woman, "It was a present to her…I'm just holding it for right now." His words had meaning but the tone he said it in, was like I don't give a crap.

"Do you have a restroom? So she can clean her cut?" The old lady nodded with concern and told us where it was. We thanked her then walked over there. I noticed that they were all one stalled, and they had a men's, women's, and a family one. So when Eli wasn't expecting it I pulled him into the family one with me.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a monotone. I looked up at him, his eyes were different too. "I want you to help me." I spoke very clearly and told him bluntly what I wanted, just so he couldn't refuse. "Don't you know how to do this yourself?" He now almost sounded annoyed, it probably is best to not push it. "If you don't want to do it, never mind. I'll do it myself." I started to open the package but then I felt Eli behind me.

He wrapped his arms around me and opened the package. "I want to." He whispered in my ear…sounding, well, sounding like Eli. I turned around and hopped onto the counter top. As he cleaned my cut I told him, "You can tell me anything, you know?" He smiled and nodded while still looking down at my arm. "I know."

I smiled slightly, but then stopped when I realized he was still not telling me. I stilled his hands with mine and forced him to look at me. "What's bothering you? Please tell me." He sighed and shook his head. "It doesn't matter." I hopped off of the counter, but kept him really close. He had his hands on the counter, leaning on me. "Yes, it does."

"It's just-" he sighed, "after you fell I apologized and it seemed like you didn't even care that I was and am truly sorry for scaring you so much. All you did was get up and go straight to my mom. You didn't even say anything to me…so I felt like you were really mad at me for scaring you." I instantly felt bad, I didn't even realize until now, when he said it, that I didn't say anything back to him. I completely understand now why he was acting so strangely.

"I'm sorry." I said seriously. "I didn't even realize that I did that until now. I feel so bad, I'm not mad. I was just hurt…and by that I mean physically hurt." He laughed, I should have worded that better, but it did put a smile on his face, so maybe it wasn't all bad. "I love you, Eli, with all my heart." He smiled at me. "I love you too."

"Not with all your heart?" He laughed. "Nope, with all my body." My eyes widened and my cheeks turned the darkest shade of red imaginable. "Can I ask you something?" He smiled down at me and whispered, "Anything."

"Since it is our six month anniversary and we are in Paris…do you want to have sex with me?" It was so hard to get that out. I was beyond nervous and not to mention the embarrassment that was coursing through me. I leaned my forehead against his chest. I felt him wrap his arms around me and hold me tightly.

"_Do_ I want to? Of course, I do, Clare. _Will _I actually do it? Only if you tell me that you are one-hundred percent ready for that, and I and you know that you are sure. I'm not about to be something you regret, Clare." He told me softly. "Why did you ask that, because you feel as if you are starting to be ready for that, or because you think I want it, and we have to do it to stay together?" I smile at his words; he is always so sweet with this situation.

"The first one." I mumbled into him. He placed both of his hands on either side of my face and forced me to look at him. "What did you say, I didn't understand that." I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my forehead on his. "I said…the first one." His eyes and entire face lit up like the lights on a Christmas tree. "Really?" He asked. I laughed at him and nodded.

"Not like right now…but soon, very soon." He twirled me around in a circle in the tiny space that we were in. Eh, it is the thought that counts, right? "Like soon, on this vacation soon?" He asked after putting me down. I tilted my head to the side and replied. "Like on this vacation soon."

* * *

><p><strong>And scene! Had to do it…even though stupid Jake Martin said it, it was still like one of the best lines they have ever had on Degrassi. Made me laugh my butt off! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know you reviewed for the third chapter already…but can you review anon or on another chapter? It would be awesome if you could!<strong>


	4. Trusting and Losing

**I apologize with a great passion that I keep putting this story on hold. I don't even know why, because I really enjoy writing it. Well, anyway, I guess we all have to pick and choose. So I choose this one for today! I hope y'all enjoy this~**

**Warning- **it could be awkward for some to read…but not everyone! Oh, and we are pretending like there is no time difference…okay? Okay!

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

It was the morning after we had arrived here and the hotel room was huge! Clare and I had a room of our own to share as well as my parents on the other side, with a living room/dining area and kitchen in between us. It was gigantic! I don't even know how my parents got this good of a place. But I couldn't be happier.

I looked down at the sleeping angle next to me, and well she looked kind of funny. I know how in movies and shows, and even a good book, will say that the guy thinks the girl looks beautiful, but in this case, she looked funny. Her hair was everywhere, and her mouth was wide open….and as I stared more and more at her I realized something….

**She did look beautiful.**

I shook my head and smiled to myself before kissing her forehead. I got out of bed as quietly as I could, in hope I wouldn't wake her. It was only 6:00am after all. Even though Clare was an early riser, I think she waits until at least 6:30am for her to actually get out of bed. Plus, she looked really peaceful so keeping her asleep was probably the best thing right now.

When I got out of the room to the living room, I noticed a note.

_Out early…love you xoxo _

Dear Lord, how early did they leave…..that is ew. Wow. It is insane how my parents can get up at like 3:00am. I just don't understand it! I shook my head and got to work on breakfast…I made pancakes and bacon. Clare's absolute favorite! I made sure the coffee was ready, with extra sugar. Just like she likes it. It was now around 7:30am…wow, making all of this took a long time. I'm not much of a cooker though.

I found it really strange that Clare hadn't woke up yet…this was getting pretty late for her. So, I walked back into our bedroom, and saw Clare curled into a ball…groaning? "Clare?" She jumped up and looked at me like I had just been shot. "Are you okay, Clare?" She nodded and squeaked before running into the bathroom.

What in the hell was she doing? I scrunched my eyebrows together, but then something caught my eye. And it made perfect sense.

_Midol._

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Okay, Clare…I'm just going back to the living room." I pretended to walk away and soon enough she came out of the bathroom. I grabbed her from behind, careful not to hurt her…because I knew she was in enough pain.

"Y-you tricked me!" She said accusingly, while struggling to get out of my grasp. "Honey, calm down and lie down. You're fine." I let go of her and she immediately went to the bed and hid herself under the covers. I chuckled at her; I find it actually cute that she gets so embarrassed over this.

We have been through this, every month! But that doesn't stop her from trying to hide it from me. I was about to walk over to her, when suddenly an idea popped into my head. You see, my mom makes these heating pads. She takes fabric and makes a tiny pillow and then fills it with rice. And then you can cook it in the microwave, and it makes a perfect heating pad!

So I quickly exited from Clare, and went to my moms and dads room. She brings it with her everywhere! That is how I know it is in here somewhere. I looked on the bed first, because most likely she used it last night.

"Aha! There you are!" I exclaimed to myself. I picked it up and headed towards the kitchen. I put it into the microwave and waited exactly two minutes before I heard the ding go off. I got it out and walked back to Clare. She was now out from underneath the covers, but as soon as she saw me, she dove back under.

I sighed and walked over to the bed actually placing myself underneath the covers with her. I didn't like this though, I'm not a big fan of not circulating air…but for her, I managed. Her back was facing me and her hands were covering her eyes. I placed the heating pad right on her lower stomach, she moaned at the feeling.

I kept my hand on the pad applying light pressure. I felt her shake underneath me, and I realized that she was crying. "Hey…does it hurt that much?" She only shook her head, and snuggled more into the pillow she was laying on. I tried to make her face me, but she wouldn't.

"Clare, it's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed or ashamed of it. You're a girl, it happens." I heard her giggle from that, okay so she wants me to talk like that. I can do that! "Besides, all of this…will give us our children someday."

She turned around at that and for the first time looked at me. She opened her mouth but I beat her to it. "Before you say anything, can we please get out from underneath the covers? I feel as if I will die under here!" She laughed and only nodded, I took the blanket off of our head, but kept it on the rest of us. I rubbed soothing circles on her upper stomach, just above where the heating pad was.

"I'm sorry. I ruined our trip!" I smirked at her and pulled her closer to my body. "You most definitely did not ruin our trip! Nothing you could do could ruin this…unless you break up with me. But, let's face it, you aren't going to do that." She stayed silent.

Umm…

"Right?"

Silence.

"Right?"

Silence.

"Oh my, God, Clare, right?"

Giggle.

"If you weren't in so much pain right now, I would hurt you with the tickle monster!" The giggles only grew louder from her lips. "It's not funny! That was mean."

"Haha, serves you right!" I gave her a look of disbelief, as if asking what the hell did I do. "You're fine Eli. I'm not breaking up with you. I love you, I just, you know…we were supposed to, and now we can't because I ruined it, and you were so happy and excited and I took that away."

At first, I had no clue as to what she was referring to, but I caught on quickly. "Alright, sweetheart, listen, normally you only have your period..for what two days max? And us doing _that _will happen, whether it is in this bed two days from now or back at home in Canada."

Her cheeks were burning now. I can understand why though, she was openly talking about two embarrassing things. But, she needs to know that we can talk about anything with me, no matter what it is. "You can trust me, we can talk about these things, Clare." She said nothing.

"How do you suppose you're actually going to get naked in front of me, and actually get so intimate, if you can't even talk about it? If you can't talk about it, Clare, then you are certainly not ready." She whimpered something, but I didn't pick up what it was, so I asked her to repeat it.

"But, you are." She said ever so quietly. I heard it this time though, and it was like taking a bullet to the heart. "And you aren't? I mean, I know you said you weren't completely ready but you said you were getting close. Was that a lie? Clare, please don't tell me that you said you were getting ready, just because you think I am."

"I don't think you're ready, I know you are. And I don't want you leaving because I can't do it…and so if I was on my-then I have an excuse..and we could wait." My mouth was wide open from this…I honestly could not believe what I was hearing from her. I couldn't believe that she would lie, and not talk about this and for making up her periods, and everything. It was all just too much.

I took the heating pad from her stomach and left the room. I couldn't be in here with her. I couldn't have the talk where I had to call her out on being such a liar. And I most definitely could not explain to her that sex meant nothing to me if she was certain she wasn't ready. I was just honestly stunned. I had no words.

I was out in the living room area now, sitting on the chair staring out at the window. I felt water on my cheeks, it fell down to my lips and it tasted salty. I realized that it wasn't water, but it was my own tears. Clare Edwards, the girl I am completely in love with, has made me cry.

_I hope she's happy._

* * *

><p><strong>I want to take a wild guess, and say you did not see that coming. Well, I had to have a great chapter, considering I left you waiting for days on end! So…if I get 10 reviews…I will update really soon. So go review!<strong>


	5. The Realization Of Love

**Though you guys didn't get me to my asked goal of reviews… ;( I decided to update anyway. I was really excited to right this chapter, so…yeah. Review though, seriously guys!**

**Warnings- **some good 'ol fashioned Eclare fighting. And I am writing this in NO POV and I haven't really done a lot like this so bare with me if it sucks! Thanks~

* * *

><p><strong>No POV<strong>

Eli sat in the same chair for practically the rest of the day. When his parents came back in they had asked him what the matter was, but he didn't respond. All he did was sit and stare out the window. He still felt his heart ripping into two, literally. But, when he felt a small hand, and all too familiar hand, on his shoulder…he snapped.

He left the hotel room in an instant, even though it was past midnight. He didn't dare go back inside and talk to his parents, and he certainly wouldn't talk to _her_. He hated the idea of how she probably told his parents nothing. Why would she? She was the one who lied, it was all her fault.

He couldn't stomach it, which is why now, he was puking into one of the toilets in the men's washroom in the lobby. All of what happened today literally made him feel sick. No one was in the washroom, thank goodness. But he did hear the door open right that second.

He didn't care who it was, though, or even if they cared he was puking. But when he heard the voice of his father he couldn't believe the words he spoke. "You need to come back up to the room and talk to her, Eli. She has her reasons."

Eli rolled his eyes and finished up. He unlocked the stall door and came face to face with Bullfrog. "You don't know what she did."He said to his father, exhaling his disgusting breath into his dads face. He went over to wash his hands as Bullfrog pulled out a stick of gum and handed it to Eli.

Eli didn't want it, but he also didn't want the taste of barf in his mouth, so he took it from him. "She told us what happened, how she lied, but she also told us why, something you wouldn't let her do. She doesn't hate you."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Eli spoke softly, rubbing his eyes. Eli felt as if couldn't handle this; he would have rather been shot dead then handled with this. Okay, maybe that was being a tad over dramatic. "Then what are you worried about?" Eli opened his mouth but his dad cut him off."Don't tell me, tell her."

And with that Bullfrog exited the bathroom, going to God knows where. Eli didn't care though, all he could think about was Clare, and what his father just had told him. Eli sighed to himself, knowing full well what he had to do. What he was dreading, but had to do.

**Talk to her….Eli had to talk to her.**

I don't think anyone would ever think that Elijah Goldsworthy could ever become nervous or scared…intimidated maybe, but not scared or nervous. Especially by his own girlfriend. Eli took a look at himself in the mirror. He looked like hell…oh well, he thought to himself as he fled the washroom.

As he got to the elevator one was opening up, he saw his parents coming off of it. Cece had given him a warm loving hug and Bullfrog gave him a wink. Oh dear…yes, that is helping with his nerves. When his parents let him go he walked into the elevator hesitantly. There was an old couple in there, but they looked so in love.

"Janice, you are the sweetest flower in the garden that I could have ever met." The old man said to his wife. They were like, what? In their 70s and they were more in love and more lovey dovey then him and Clare. Now, that was just sad.

But Eli came up with an idea. "Hey, do you mind if I ask you a question? It's about my girlfriend and I. You seem like you know what you are talking about." Eli stuttered it out fast, he almost felt like they wouldn't understand him, but they did.

"Sure, sonny, what's up?" Eli told them about what had happened he thought it was an embarrassing thing to be talking to a stranger about this, but then Eli noticed that he was the only nervous one. They both nodded in understanding all the way through until Eli had finished telling the story. "Well, girls are like that…and sex is a touchy subject for them. Sometimes they feel-"

"Oh yes, because you know so much about women! Listen, boy, this girl of yours probably knows about your past and it probably intimidates her. She may know deep inside that you will wait forever for her and that it doesn't bother you, but she doesn't always probably feel that you feel that more then how much you want sex."

Eli truly didn't understand what the old lady was trying to say, and it was clearly written all over his face. The man chuckled, "To put it in a way a guy would understand…she is feeling that you will love having sex with her, which let's face it you will. But girls will also think that we want sex more then we actually just want said girl. You love her more than sex, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Then, my boy, tell her that she is way better then getting naked. And though that will be great when it happens, it will only be great if she is ready and completely sure. Now, for her lying, don't let that upset you too much. She was doing what she thought was the right thing, don't be mad. Just make up and kiss and be in love. You're young and you have the whole future ahead of you."

The old man winked at Eli and that was when they reached the floor. Eli thanked them repeatedly for their help, and was sprinting to the room that they were staying in. When he finally got into the room, he saw Clare at that very chair, sitting and just looking out the window.

"It's a nice spot to think, do you agree?" She jumped from his low voice, turning around in her seat then standing up immediately. "I liked it, because it made me feel close to you in a way." Eli sighed rather loudly and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and led her to their bedroom.

He closed the door just in case Cece and Bullfrog decided to come back for the night which he doubted they would…but just in case. When he turned towards the bed he saw Clare sitting on top of it. Legs crossed, with her hands in between them, her gaze was casted downwards and it bugged Eli to no end.

"We really need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>HA! Y'all probably thought I was going to have them talk in this chapter! Yeah right, where is the fun in that? Making you wait is soooo much better!<strong>

**8 reviews gets an update!**


	6. Are We Ready

**I understand that it has been forever and a day since I last updated…I'm sorry! But expect some more updates on all of my stories this week! IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END ****PLEASE READ!**

**One thing- will y'all go read my one-shot Deceiving? And review it too…I only have one review and I would love some more feedback on it. It was a different kind of story for me to write so I'd really appreciate it!**

**Warning- language…sexual **_**things. ;)**_**And references to A Bet to Love…so if you haven't read that one which I hope you have.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

"So…you wanna tell me what's on your mind, or would you like me to guess?" Not even a smile. It had been an hour since I took Clare into our room and told her that we should talk about the events that had happened. She stayed silent though, her eyes casted down at her feet. It was strange and very un-Clare like.

"Clare, come on, you gotta talk!" I poked her arm, cheek, and even her stomach. She normally swats my hand away at the latter, something about how she doesn't like me touching her "fat". She looks perfect in my eyes though. "Can you talk?"

"_Will _you talk?" She corrected. I looked over at her stunned; her eyes were locked on my face with a very serious expression. Almost angry like, shouldn't I be the one who is mad? I am after all the one she lied to. "What did you say?"

"I know I _can _talk Eli, and you know it too, the real question is _will _I talk." I rolled my eyes at her statement. I know what you said, idiot! I wanted to say that, scream it, but I didn't. I knew that if I did I would only cause more problems than there already were, and then needed. I loved Clare with all my heart but she is a pain in my behind that is for sure. "Well then, _will _you talk?"

"No." A one worded response? Really? I felt confused, and hurt. I sighed and rubbed my eyes hard, wanting to feel the slight pain it brought. I lied on my back and stared and the ceiling. If she didn't want to talk, I wasn't going to make her. But I did need to get something off of my chest. "If you aren't ready for- you know, sex then you could have told me. Even after you said we would sometime on this trip. I'd still love you, you know that right?"

She didn't answer, which was no surprise to me. I gave up then; I crawled further up the bed and rested my back against the headboard. She still didn't move from her previous position. I stared at her for a little longer, hoping that she would move. But much to my dismay she didn't. I finally gave in and closed my eyes, letting my head fall against the headboard with nice clunk.

"Do you remember how we got together?" I opened my eyes to the sound of my love's whisper. I saw that she was sitting on her knees in between my legs, her hands were tracing slow circles along my knee, and her face was inches away from mine. I placed my hands on top of hers stilling them and taking them in and interlacing our fingers together. "Of course I do, why do you ask?"

**She took a deep breath, looking almost terrified to speak. She was scaring me, it was as if she didn't want me to know her secret. Isn't she supposed to tell me everything…including the things that hurt the most?**

"Okay, don't judge me when I tell you this, I'm just trying to be honest." I nodded my head for her to continue, but it took her a great deal of time before words came out of her mouth again. "I love you more than anything in this entire world, Eli, I really truly do. And when we talked about _that_ um, you know that thing…"

"Sex?" I offered, and her cheeks went up in flames while she shyly nodded. "Anyway, I just got to thinking on how we really truly got together and if it wasn't you and Adam making a freaking bet, we wouldn't be here right now, we would just be friends and I wouldn't love you-I mean your feelings obviously wouldn't change but-"

"Woah, woah, woah! What? I didn't love you when we were just friends, I _fell _in love with you during-"

"I know that I mean from now…let's face it, Eli, you've fallen out of love with me." I was beyond confused now. What in the hell is she talking about? What did I do to make her think that? Why am I asking myself these questions and not her? "You're kidding, right?"

"That excuse didn't work, huh? Okay, I could try to use another one." I got up from the bed and pulled her to sit down so that her legs would hang off of the edge. I knelt down on my knees, I was doing this because we were eye level, and Clare couldn't lie to me when she was eye to eye with me. "Clare…you aren't ready, I'm starting to think that only you are the one who is finding that as a problem."

"I don't-ugh! Eli…" I rubbed her shoulders, trying to encourage her to go on. "I don't know what's wrong, Eli! I don't get why I lied to you, I don't understand why I am feeling so scared at the thought of us being like that. It's not that I don't want it, because I do…I more than do, if that makes any sense…so I don't know why and I know it isn't fair because it makes…"

And then it happened. I watched the love of my life finally break down. She finally put that guard that she keeps up for so long around everyone down and let me see the real Clare. The vulnerable Clare. As much as I loved to see her finally do all of this, it killed me to know she was practically in a war with herself. I grabbed her in my arms and I sat back down on the bed and I let her cry in my arms until she fell asleep.

I watched as the tears that were on her cheeks dry and how her felt eyelashes were stuck together. I went from rubbing her back to her head and just kept holding onto her. She was pushed over the deep end. I wish that I could take everything that was bad away, but I would have to know what that is first, and for me to know Clare would have to know as well…and she doesn't.

I heard the door open and I looked up to see my parents in the doorway. "You should get some sleep too, it is really late." I sighed at mom's words. She was right it is late…or well early depending on how you look at it. I nodded my head and told them goodnight. After she shut the door I didn't move at all, I just kept stroking her hair but eventually I did fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke to someone breathing right on my face, it was creepy really, but I knew who it was so I smiled softly and grabbed her waist. I was now lying down, I must have moved down sometime during my slumber. "Too early."<p>

"I'm sorry about last night…what I said and did. It wasn't fair." I opened my eyes then, and I immediately saw those gorgeous blue eyes of hers, they weren't puffy and red and they no longer had unshed tears in them. Her face was cleanly washed and there were no traces of tears whatsoever. "Don't apologize. We'll do it eventually, when we are both ready."

"How do you know?" I realized then that I most likely would not be going back to sleep now so I stretched to the best of my ability with her lying on me. I brought my hands out from around her and placed them on her cheeks. "You know when you don't have to ask that question anymore."

I smirked at her and she giggled. She buried her head into my neck and whispered, "I am ready, I just wanted to see what you would say. If you tried to make me think that I needed to be ready for you…all of you."

"And what makes you think that you are ready?" She pulled away from me and had a certain look in her eyes. She got up and closed the door. "I talked to your mom earlier while you were still asleep. She was very helpful in helping me…" She giggled at her words. "Anyway, if your ready so am I."

It wasn't until then did I realize Clare had a bathrobe on, and she went to untie the fabric and slowly slid it down her perfect body. Clare Edwards was standing naked in front of me. My eyes and my mouth went wide.

"Are you ready?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so I have a little game…here we go:<strong>

**First signed in reviewer gets the summary of an upcoming story of mine, if I get to 65 reviews all together I'll post the summary on my profile page for everyone to see! So get to reviewing, you won't want to miss this offer! **


	7. In The Way Of Love

**Wow….the response that I get for this story is unexplainable! After all this time I still have so many readers/reviewers and still getting more! Y'all are fantastic…and for your prize because you got me to 65 reviews and some the summary to my upcoming story is now on my profile! So if you haven't seen that yet, go check it out! And follow me so that you get the alert when it comes out!**

**Warnings- again references to A Bet To Love, but not critical to know what they are…if that makes any sense whatsoever. Sexual things.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

Staring at Clare's beautiful body made my mind spin in ways I didn't think were possible. But it was happening, and here I thought this day couldn't get any better! Well, it was only the morning…but you know what I mean. I couldn't believe I was about to do what I was about to do.

**But it had to be done.**

"Of course I'm ready Clare." I let out a sigh when her face lit up like a kid when the saw that the had gotten a present for no good reason. She strutted over to me and was about to lie down on me. I gulped in air and built up the courage to be a man and just do this…even thought it was so hard.

I grabbed the robe that she threw on the bed and wrapped it around her body when she got close enough. Her face went from sexy to stunned to hurt in all of one second. It was the most hurtful thing to do but I was only saving her from making the biggest mistake ever.

"But you aren't." I whispered in her ear as she sat on my lap. I saw the tears coming to her eyes and all I could do was wait for her to yell at me and tell me that I wouldn't know anything because I'm not in her mind. Or that she wasn't "pretty enough" for me to stare at.

I was so sure of myself that one of these two things would happen. Or maybe my worst nightmare would happen, that being that both of them would happen. But instead she rested her head on my shoulder and let me rub her back soothingly.

Neither of us saying a word, probably to afraid that what we might say would be wrong. At least that is how I felt. She sighed rather loudly and started playing with my fingers with the hand that rested on top of her lap. "I'm sorry, Clare. Please don't cry."

She looked up at me with those dazzling eyes that were standing out even more due to the fact that her eyes were completely red and very very puffy. She scrunched her eyebrows together and her nose upward. It was downright the cutest sight I ever saw. "Why are you apologizing, Eli?"

"Because I rejected you, I don't want you thinking of it like that…but I mean in a way it was. I just don't want you to do this. You aren't ready, I know that and I'm pretty sure you do too. And I think we are back to why originally you said you'd sleep with me because you were supposedly ready then too. So, what is it Clare? Why do you think we need to have sex?"

"May I get dressed before we have this conversation? I feel weird now that you have seen all of me naked." I rubbed her back one last time and placed a gentle yet very sweet kiss on her lips. But I wanted more so I kissed her again with more passion this time but it still remained as a closed mouth kiss.

"Yes, if that's what would make you happy. But know that I love your body and I don't want you feeling differently now with me just because I've seen you naked. If you'd like, I'd be more then happy to strip in front of you sometimes."

I gave her a wink but she pushed me while rolling her eyes. I assumed that was a no, at least for now. She went over to the drawer that she put her clothes in the first day we got here and grabbed some outfit of some sort. I'm not really good with these girly things.

Once she was finished getting her massive piles of clothes, she looked from me to the bathroom with her absolutely adorable thinking face. "If you're comfortable you can change in here if you want. I'll even close my eyes."

Her cheeks turned red as she nodded her head forcing me to cover my eyes with my hands. I heard fabric being dropped and picked up and I wanted nothing more than to sneak a peek like that one time after we dipped into the lake. "You see this? This is how much I love you."

I heard her giggle and a few more items being tossed around, I felt something in my lap all of a sudden so without opening my eyes I picked it up, I could tell it was a bra just by the feel of it. I held my hand out, not knowing if it were anywhere near her and said, "I think you accidentally threw this at me."

"Oh such a gentleman, I was actually going to let you keep it." Her voice was light which is why I actually took it seriously. I mean it is a bit uncharacteristic of her but she has been acting strange for a while, so I don't know! "Really?"

I felt the bed shake which meant she was by it, or on it. I felt her face get really close to mine. I could practically taste her breath if I wanted to. Take gulps of her carbon dioxide. Okay, that sounded a lot creepier then I meant it. I opened my eyes slowly and all I could see was Clare's face. "No."

She bounced forward and touched our noses then bounced right back, taking the bra out of my hands in the process. It took a while for me to process all that happened in that tiny second. That girl was just a big fat, "Tease!"

She turned around and winked at me with a smirk playing on her lips. I was glad that she wasn't being awkward around me and that she was happy. But what I was concerned about was that she changed the subject drastically, it's as if she doesn't want me knowing the truth.

"Clare? Are you ready to talk now?" She looked over at me and her face was emotionless. Oh, why did I have to say anything? Merely a second ago she was having a blast with me but I had to go and ruin it, didn't I?

"Not really, but come to think about it I doubt I ever will be. So…why can't we just forget about the whole thing and move on?" Her eyes were pleading; she was begging me not to have such an important talk with her. It was scaring the hell out of me.

"Sweetheart, I want you to be able to tell me anything no matter what, okay? I want to talk about this; I _need _to know how you are feeling. So, please, I don't care what you're reason is…just please." She sighed and finally sat down next to me, her eyes down in her lap.

"I just feel like…that, um." She was at her breaking point, again. And there was nothing more that I wanted to do then just make everything including the hurt and humiliation go away for her but this conversation needed to happen. It just had to, we had no other option.

"I know this is cliché and cheesy but, you can tell me anything Clare anything at all. You know that, right?" She looked up with those eyes again and they were full of sorrow and desperation.

"I just feel like if I don't give you what you deserve, you'll leave. And I don't want that to happen." I looked at her confused…didn't I just say the other day that I didn't care? That all I want is for her to be happy and comfortable.

"I thought we agreed yesterday that you knew that all I want is for you to be happy. I don't care about sex, Clare. I really don't," She gave me a pointed look. I put my hands up in defense. "Alright, alright. Sex would be great to have; I mean why wouldn't it be? But you and my love for you is way more important than that."

"You have experience. You know exactly what you're missing out on. It'd be different if we were both virgins and you were ready and I wasn't. I wouldn't feel bad or anything like that if that were the case but, it's not. I bet you loved being with _her _in that way."

"Well, of course I did, Clare! She was my girlfriend and I was in love with her! She isn't here anymore though, Clare, and now I'm in love with you and you're my girlfriend. And yes, you are so different from her and yes I would like to experience that with you but not when you're not ready!"

"You know all of this, Clare! I've told you tons of times. I don't understand why you can't just admit that I care more about you then getting into your pants. It's downright the most odd thing I have ever heard. And frankly, I'm getting really tired of repeating myself on this subject. Accept that you mean everything to me and move on."

She stared at me in shock, I didn't even realize that I was standing up now pacing until after my little speech. I didn't mean to say all of those hurtful things to her, sure I meant them…but they weren't supposed to come out of my mouth like that. I thought that she would stand up and yell back, or maybe cry. But once again Clare Edwards proved me wrong.

She pulled me close to her even though she was still sitting and I was standing on my feet. She wrapped her arms around me and they touched my butt. Her head laid softly on my stomach, her warm cheeks heating my body instantly. I responded to her touch and leaned down over her.

I eventually pushed too hard and we both fell onto the bed. Her back was flat against the mattress and I laid completely on top of her. Not one single body part wasn't touching, I should have pulled away or asked her if this position was okay with her. But I didn't because the smile that was on her lips spoke more of what was on her mind then actual words would.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to push you backwards." She giggled and said that it was fine. We stayed in that spot for quite some time, just gazing into one another's eyes. I know that sounds like a stupid romance movie, but we were literally gazing into each other's eyes.

"I never thought the topic of sex would be so complicated for me, you know? When I was younger I just assumed I'd date someone in my religion and that we would both be virgins and know that everything like that was a sin. But that's not the case. I'm dating someone so anti my religion it isn't even funny, and he's had sex before. It's complicated and confusing. And it is also just downright upsetting sometimes."

I stared at her with wide eyes, dreading what was to come next. She sounded as if she was going to break up with me because I wasn't in her religion, or worse because I wasn't a virgin. One of those two things I could change the other I couldn't ever. I was screwed.

"I love you though, with all of my heart and soul. And nothing could change that, not religion or what you've done with other girl's or even cheating on a test of some sort! I don't know, but I do know that you're gonna wait for me forever to be ready if that's how long it takes. I truly do believe you. You are the greatest person I know, you're so understanding and patient. And not any guy that was within my religion could beat that."

Her speech about me was so touching; I was literally melting at her words. Great way to be a man, Goldsworthy! I kissed her lips softly confirming that all she just said was true. I'm glad that she finally is being real with me. I can tell her stature is different this time when telling me this, so for now I'm going to have to believe her.

"Clare?" She opened her eyes from the kiss and nodded her head at me for me to continue. I took in a shaky breath and let it out before asking, "What if I told you I want to be a Christian?"

* * *

><p><strong>The plot thickens…<strong>

**;) reviews!**


	8. In One Second

**Thank you to the very few people who reviewed, it's sweet. I don't know why but all of my stories have been lacking in getting a lot of reviews and it is very discouraging and making me want to write less and less. But I will go as long as I can without finally giving up.**

**Oh, and will y'all please go follow me on Twitter, JDDCdancer1497, thanks~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

"Did you just ask me what if you became a Christian?" He only nodded his head at me. I didn't exactly know how to react to this. First of all, why would he even consider this when that clearly isn't who he is…was he just doing it because of me?

"Why would you ask something like that, Eli? Are you thinking of becoming one or something; if so why?" He just shrugged his shoulders at me but I gave him a pointed look telling him that he needed a better answer. "I don't know. I was just thinking it would make things a whole lot easier. But before I explain why, I want to hear your thoughts."

"Well, Eli, I would tell you that it is the stupidest thing ever. One, I know that you hate religion and following something that you can't see. I know you and this isn't you. And secondly when one wants to become religious it's for them because it would be beneficial to them, not doing it for someone else."

"But it would be beneficial to me. To us. It would make decisions like sex so much easier. We would be on the same page and we wouldn't argue as much. Of course, I'm doing it for you and not me but aren't we always supposed to put others before ourselves?"

"Eli, do you hear yourself right now? You sound insane. I would never ask you to change who you are just so it would be easier for us as a couple. And to bring that up, I personally think that it would make us fight more. I mean, since you really wouldn't believe in anything Christians do you would be miserable. And your happiness is way more important."

"Your happiness is important too. You even said it yourself that dating someone within your religion would make things so much easier for you and yet, now you are saying it isn't. Make up your mind, Clare. I don't know how to be the perfect boyfriend without you telling me what it is that you want."

I stared at him. Is that what he thought? That he had to be the perfect boyfriend? I sat up onto the bed and made him come with me. His eyes were like a forest, and they weren't dark for once. It was strange whenever we argued his eyes would get black and intense…but they just look like Eli's eyes to me.

"Eli, you don't have to be the "perfect" boyfriend to me. Honestly, you couldn't be. Even if you were the dream guy I had in mind or the person I thought I would marry when I was younger. What matters right now is that I love you. Eli, I fell in love with _you_. The atheist you."

"But that isn't who you want anymore. It's scaring me, Clare. I feel like I'm going to lose you. You're turning into someone I don't know. Lying to me about something so important like sex, changing your mind drastically then changing it back. I'm trying to keep up here but it's just so hard."

"I am the exact same person that I always have been Eli, what are you talking about? I haven't changed! You're the one who's changing. Talking about changing to a religion you don't give a damn about. Suddenly you have to be just like me and perfect. There is no such thing as perfection, Eli!"

"You don't think I know that? I scream imperfect. So, obviously I know that no one can achieve perfection. But I can achieve perfection for you, which is what I'm trying to do. I can't do it though if you don't give me some guidelines and rules!"

"What the hell are you talking about? You just being you is perfect for me! Falling in love with you wasn't some big mistake. I did it Eli and I don't want to take it back or change the person I fell in love with, because you know what? If you changed I wouldn't love you anymore. You would no longer be you, Eli. You wouldn't be the one I love."

My voice went to a whisper at the end. I couldn't believe we were doing this again, and about something so stupid as this! Who did he become to ask such a stupid question? "I don't understand why you aren't happy about me just wanting to have one more thing in common with you."

I paused for a second before finally replying. "Eli, what if the roles were reversed. What if I came to you and said, I'm dropping everything that I ever learned, believed, and loved just so I would be closer to you. I'm gonna change for you, just for you. Not because I want to but because I feel like I have to. What would you say to me then?"

He sighed and captured his neck in between his hands. He held his head low as if he were ashamed in what he had done. He looked over at me and clasped his hands together in between his legs. "You're right. I would hate it. I would tell you exactly what you have told me."

I smiled at him, because I knew now that he finally realized why I had been acting the way I was. Sometimes to figure out the other persons reasoning, you just have to put yourself in their shoes. Not saying that it works all of the time, but sometimes. "I'm sorry that I even brought it up, it was stupid."

"No, it wasn't. Just another thing that we can't fight about in the future." We laughed at how true that statement is. "I'm sorry we fight a lot…but it is only because we love each other, you know? We are two intense people that love to be right. I think that's why-"

I couldn't take anymore talking; we do that enough in our screaming matches. So when we don't want to shoot the person dead, I like to do something a little differently…

He kissed me back with such passion; I almost couldn't stand it myself. His tongue entered into my mouth without my permission, not that I minded this though. I thoroughly enjoyed it actually. When all of a sudden a ring was heard through the room. A very loud obnoxious ring, might I add. I heard Eli groan when his head hit my shoulder.

I giggled a little before reaching over to the night stand and grabbing my phone. Seeing that it was my mom, I growled with frustration before putting the phone to my ear and answering with a very polite, "Hello?"

"Clare Edwards?" A man's voice came through the phone. No, it wasn't my dad's. In fact I didn't recognize it at all. "Um, yes? Who may I ask is calling, from my mother's phone."

"This is Officer Turner…there's been an accident."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is really short, but I do have a good reason…I just can't-<strong>

**Anyway, please review? Reviews are lacking on me right now and my readers number as drastically dropped. Plus I need the encouragement right now…so please?**


	9. When Life Gets In The Way

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! Um…yeah that's it.**

**Warning- language.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

"_What do you mean there has been an accident? Is everyone okay? Why are you calling me from my mom's phone? Who are you…oh my-" I saw Eli take the cell phone out of my hand and place it to his ear. He was rubbing circles along my back as he listened to the guy on the phone._

"_Oh no. Okay. No, she is not in the area. She is in Paris on a vacation, but she can be back home in Canada by tomorrow. Does that work? A-huh, yes I'll be sure to tell her everything, sir. Thank you." He took the phone away from his ear and looked at me with that look._

_**The same look that he had when he told me about Julia.**_

"_Eli? Tell me, what is it? Is it my mom, Eli is she okay? Is she d-dead?" I wrapped my arms around myself as I heard myself say that last word. Life was about to take a turn for the worse._

"_Clare, your parents were in a head on collision car accident. Your mother is in critical condition at the hospital and your dad…Clare, your dad was a DOA." He placed a hand on my back but I flinched him away. He's dead?_

"_Ah!" I screamed and picked up the lamp that sat on the bedside table and chucked it at the wall. Tears were not only in my eyes they were falling like a waterfall. "Clare, honey, calm down. We'll go back to Canada. Everything will-"_

"_How the hell can you tell me to calm down? You just told me that my dad was dead! He's dead Eli! What is wrong with you? Don't you remember how badly you felt after Julia? You should, it was only, like what, nine months ago? Get out of my way I have to pack. Book me a ticket, I'm going home. You're an ass if it weren't for you-"_

"_If it weren't for me you would have never been in Paris and then your parents wouldn't have been in a car accident? Yeah, I'll call the airlines." He walked over to the phone and picked it up. I screamed again, throwing the T.V. remote at him. _

"_Ow! What the hell?" Eli's parents came rushing in and saw Eli rubbing his head. What have I done? I wrapped my arms around my body and slowly walked towards the wall and slid down it, shaking violently. I kind of remember Eli telling Cece and Bullfrog everything but I can't be sure. Everything is a big blur._

Now I sit on a very small plane. They could only get two tickets at last minute, even though I repeatedly told- more like screamed- that I wanted to go back by myself. I think they said something like I needed someone to watch over me.

What was I? Three years old, I sure as hell am not. I'm practically an adult, I don't need mommy and daddy…and then it happened again. Tears, stupid tears. I was doing so goddamn well too! I couldn't stop thinking about them. The fact that my own father was dead still hadn't really connected yet, I think if it had I would be bawling non-stop.

I looked over to my right and saw Eli's intense gaze upon me. His eyes haven't left me since his parents dropped us off. They told him something in secrecy; I was still dying to know what that was because I knew it had something to do with me.

I blinked furiously to try and get the tears away but it was no use, I could tell that they didn't plan to leave my eyes anytime soon. I sniffled, my nose suddenly becoming very runny as Eli grabbed my left hand and squeezed it tightly.

"H-how is your head?" I was staring into his eyes, though I felt very badly about how everything that had happened earlier today, I knew he understood. He rubbed it a bit and made a face before he said, "Still sore and it caused a major headache, but it was nothing two Motrin couldn't fix. I'm fine, sweetie."

I gave him a guilty look, knowing full and well that this entire thing had been my fault. I just didn't know how to react to such a thing though. I was trying to keep my cool though since we were on an airplane, a freakishly small airplane.

**I was starting to fail miserably though.**

Eli pushed down on my curls so that I would lie on his chest and just relax. He started to play with my curls and his other hand found mine and he tangled our fingers together into one big mess. I smiled slightly at the sight before sleep was taking over me.

The last thing I remember before completely zoning out was Eli kissing my hair telling me that "no matter what I did or said to him he'd always love me and that he's here when he's needed."

**Eli's POV**

I patted the sleeping girl's head multiple times as I talked to my friend Adam on the phone. His parents were the only ones that I could think of that could actually help and pick Clare and me up. Oh, what a day it has been.

"She threw a remote at you? That's priceless; I wish I had been there!" His laughter was very evident as he could barely hold it in to get that sentence out. I rubbed my head at the thought, I was sure going to have a nasty bruise.

"It wasn't priceless, it hurt! And besides she did it because we got into a fight because of what happened to her dad. I swear dud, it was crazy, she was upset angrier at me then anything. I get that everyone grieves in different ways but I don't really think it has hit her yet. Which is why I came with her, so when it does I'm here, you know?"

He became more serious after that, which I was thankful for. I didn't know how many mixed emotions I could handle right now, as is when Clare was awake she was all of the emotions put into one…this dude can only take so much.

"Will you please just ask either your mom or dad if they could pick us up? I know it's inconvenient but please, just try, okay? And please be sure to tell them the why, I think they'll actually do it if you explain the situation. They have to have some kind of a heart, right?"

"And when you keep saying them you mean my mom, right? You know what don't even answer that, I think everyone in the world already knows the answer to that question. I'll ask her dude, and most likely she'll come get you. Her dad died too when she was little."

I was about to say sorry to Adam, but like always he said don't. He was definitely the most non-sentimental, heartwarming person I have ever met, which makes him the perfect match for me…as a friend. Not like that, I have Clare like that.

"Okay, thanks, Adam. Text me because I'll have to turn my phone off so when we land I can make sure we have a ride, alright?" He said okay and then goodbye. Oh, what would we do without Adam? I wouldn't be able to survive!

I felt Clare squirm and I tensed at the thought that she was already waking up with five hours still to go. Luckily, she was only changing positions. I didn't want her to wake up and have to deal with the stresses of her life when she was on a plane.

I have a very weird feeling that once she wakes up from her little nap everything is going to hit her at once, and I don't know how well she will be able to handle that. I remember myself with Julia, so I can only imagine how bad it would be to have it be your dad.

As much as it pains me to admit I couldn't even process life without Bullfrog or Cece. I've heard of kids losing their parents but never have I ever had someone close to me experience it…until now. I wasn't the one for coming to when you needed sympathy, Clare knew that, but right now it wouldn't matter. I was all she had right now.

Right when I was about to turn my phone off it died…well uh, oh. That isn't good at all. Well, good thing is we have Clare's, hopefully hers isn't dead or almost dead. Then we'd really be screwed. Okay, it was either in her bag or her pocket. Either one would cause me to move and it would wake her up.

_Not a move that I was willing to take. _

I looked over at her again and then saw her phone…right in between her boobs. My eyes bulged out of their sockets for second, before I finally came back to earth and sat like a normal person. No matter what though, I couldn't keep my eyes away from them.

Eh, now this…this was a move I was willing to make. I looked around me and saw that no one was giving me any attention, which I love and in this case I love even more. I reached over her steadily and my hand was so close. I was about to grasp the phone when a flight attendant walked by asking if I wanted anything.

I jumped and pulled my hand back immediately. Great! Now, Clare is for sure awake. I growled my no thank you to the chick that came and invaded my personal space with her clearly fake chipper-ness. I noticed that Clare did move a little but didn't fully wake up.

She was before lying on me on her back so that her stomach was facing up but now she was lying on her side. Her breasts were spilling out of her shirt, which I didn't like. I was the only one that should see those, besides her of course.

I waited a little while longer, just in case…and when she still didn't move and her breathing stayed the same I tried again. I looked around, making sure no one was looking and double checked that there were no freaking flight attendants around so when the coast was clear…

Clare grabbed my hand and placed it herself in between her boobs. My eyes went wide and I could feel my jaw drop in shock. Now, in normal circumstances I would love for all of this to be happening. You know in a bedroom with just the two of us, her awake and not all of the emotional stuff going on…and when she was ready.

But this? This was just all too much, so when I started to tug my hand out of her shirt, I grabbed the phone along with it and pulled it out quickly. I checked to see if it was still allowed to use electronics and when it said it still was I turned her phone on.

Little did I know that Clare had kept her phone turned all of the way up and her brightness so it was a glow around our faces and it made the loudest ding I had ever heard. I just felt all of the eyes in the entire plane on me, so I quickly went to settings and turned down her brightness.

I sent a quick text to Adam telling him that he needed to inform us of all news to Clare's phone because mine had died. He texted me back instantly, saying that him and his mom would definitely be there to pick us up and drop us off at the hospital. I thanked him and then turned off her phone.

I was slowly and surely placing Clare's phone back where it was but she, in fact, woke up this time. Shit, was all I could think to myself. I withdrew my hand and she sat up, her eyes were full of unshed tears. Ah, crap, I was right. Everything was going to hit her now.

"E-eli?" I opened my arms as soon as my name passed her lips. All I knew was that I had to man up and be a good boyfriend right now…which meant I had to be sympathetic without messing up.

**Oh, this should be fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I wanted to take a different approach on how a bad thing happens. Not everyone just cries right away…and that is what I was trying to portray sorry if you didn't grasp that, but please don't tell me that it was stupid or bad…but review, okay? Thanks~<strong>


End file.
